Life
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sasuke lives a secluded life. Not because he wants to, but because of the insanity of Itachi's life. From 2009. Second part coming soon.
1. Life

Life

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits on the bus doing his homework. Living like was never planned. He didn't exactly have a choice. It was his life now.

Itachi didn't mind the travel and the attention. It kept his younger sibling from school, but since it also gave him everything Itachi felt Sasuke hadn't a right to complain.

The band didn't complain about Sasuke's presence. Sasuke didn't really say anything about them of traveling lately. Sasuke had his headphones. Lately they were what Itachi spoke to. Sitting in Sasuke's lap was a rather chubby dachshund. One hand did his homework. The other pet the dog. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "stay on the bus during the show." Sasuke doesn't respond, Itachi flicks him on the forehead. Sasuke takes the headphones from his ears. Itachi looks at him, "stay in the bus during the show. I don't want to have to search for you later." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "what if Belle needs to go out?" Itachi makes a growling noise, "don't leave near the bus. I'm serious Sasuke. Something can happen to you." Sasuke shrugs, "whatever, can I have a pizza if I'm awake after this crap?" Itachi shrugs, "maybe."

Sasuke places his headphones back on. Itachi and the band leave the bus. A female glances at Iachi, "you ever think things are had on your younger brother?" Itachi shakes his head, "he gets every video game, movie, outfit, and CD he asks for. He's well fed." The group laughs, "he doesn't go places normal kids go. He does school work by a tutor living here. He's stuck with us without friends." Itachi looks at them, "I didn't ask for our parents to die." The female looks as Itachi, "neither did he." Itachi sighs and enters into the building with the band. Itachi looks to his band, "let's do this show, ten you can keep discussing Sasuke." Everyone nods. Itachi watches Sasuke peer through the bus' window with the dog. Itachi sighs, "I wish I knew exactly what to do." The drummer smirks. He then nods towards Sasuke, "we'll all help with him. He deserves that."


	2. Normal?

Normal?

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits eating pancakes from a tray. He allows one foot to kick lightly as he slips a pancake to the chubby dog under the table.

Itachi shakes his head, "that's why she's so fat. She eats her dog food and you give scraps from your plate." Sasuke shrugs. The dachshund rises up onto her rear and whines. Sasuke gives her another piece of pancake.

Itachi look at Sasuke, "while I'm not talking to your music, I want to talk to you." Sasuke shrugs and gives Belle piece of sausage. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "would you rather go to school and hang out all day with friends or stay with us?" Sasuke looks at Itachi, "that's a stupid question. I already know that even if you quit the band and get a normal job I wouldn't have a normal life. I just want to be a part of things too. Not left on the bus all the time like a secret." Itachi looks at Sasuke with an odd look, "Sasuke, I don't what you life plastered all over the media. That's all ready done with my life." Sasuke growls, "they all know I exist because of what happened. They all fought for pictures of me. Itachi, wouldn't it be easier to me live instead of hiding me. I'm not saying I want the attention, just that I all ready have it." Itachi sighs, "I've done everything to keep them from taking pictures of you. You never asked to be in front of the media. I know there are still photographs of you floating around but I would rather they not be." Sasuke tosses the tray into the garbage, "they are going to do what they want. Regardless of what you want; even what I want." Itachi nods. Sasuke leaves the table and begins to return to playing games. Itachi sighs, even he knows hiding Sasuke from the public won't solve the problem especially since they constantly ask about his younger sibling during interviews since hearing about him. He shrugs, "maybe Katrina's right. Sasuke is all ready shoved into the public's eye."

the drummer looks at Itachi, "he may enjoy being a part of it all. Because hen all ready want him in front of them." Itachi looks at her, "I will not place my brother in the public's eye." Itachi looks at the other member of the band, "what do you think?" The others look at Itachi, "well placing him in front of everyone isn't a great idea. But letting him lave a bit of normalcy won't harm him either. He's smart enough to b in school." Itachi growls, "he ahead of most every child his age. He's more comfortable with the tutor and not bored causing trouble." "maybe letting him spend time in a park of finding out if anyone close to you has a sibling his age. Exposing him to more than the dog Itachi. Didn't he have friends at school when he went?" Itachi shakes his head, "he stuck to himself because they all knew what I was doing. On top of that the rate I finished school didn't help him." One band member sighs, "so he's always lived in your shadow?" Itachi nods, "unfortunately."

Sasuke continues the game. His homework was finished sometime ago. And his tutoring was almost up fir the summer. Though Sasuke would read everything he could during his travels of the band.

Katrina smirks, "what if I ask my mother if my younger sibling can travel with us this summer?" Itachi smirks, "that could help actually. It would give him a chance to be around someone near his age." 


	3. Reality

Reality

By: Silverwolf

with the band on the road again it was the tour bus and once in while a hotel room. Sasuke still in two. Sasuke still keeps Belle as company. It was a bit different now. Especially with Sasuke having a bit of time with the band's younger siblings. He had not been thrown in front of the media but he now did a few things someone would consider normal for his age.

He hadn't worried about being in front of the media. He has wanted to go skating with the younger siblings. Sasuke didn't completely get along with everyone. He and Katrina's brother fussed a lot. But Itachi had noticed they were friends, competitive friends. Sasuke learned to skate pretty quickly. He and the others could only go skating with security along.

Itachi sits watching Sasuke play a game with a friend. Both are shouting about winning even though the game wasn't even over yet. Sasuke laughs as the other character falls off the ledge. Naruto shoves Sasuke lightly. It leads to the pair wrestling along the floor of the room.

Itachi looks at the pair, "what do you plan to do during the concert?" Sasuke shrugs, "didn't think about that. You keep saying you don't want me in front of everyone." Naruto shrugs, "Kat let's me be around all the frenzy, just not everyday." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "well I waned to know because I was thinking about putting you on stage with me. I don't think it will become an every night thing, but you did say that they want to see you too." Sasuke looks at Itachi a bit oddly, "I thought you didn't want me in front of the all of them." Itachi shrugs, "they are going to search you out. When our parents died it became a media frenzy. That's when they all discovered I had a brother. Since then none of them have stopped trying to know about you..." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "that;s why I'm never going to have a normal life. They are always going to want to know. I can't even go skating without other people with me. I am not a normal kid." Itachi shrugs, "I thought you being with us would be better than waiting on us. If you don't like it, of you don't' want to stay out there I won't make you."" Sasuke shrugs, "I'll never know until I try."


End file.
